projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
ProJared's SGC 2015 Q
Jared attended SGC in 2015 for yet another Q&A Panel. At the start of the panel, he showed off his latest video, Mega Man X7. Synopsis and Q&As Jared asks the crowd if anyone wanted to be at Jared's panel as well as Jirard's autograph session, and they will be putting on a second autograph session the next day. Jared says that he likes to stand up for his panels. He goes into the Q&A session. Q: What was going through your head when you were making the Worst Console video? A: "Where's a gun, where's a knife?" For the console or himself? You decide! It was very painful to get through, to play and go back through every game. Q: What does Jared think of the latest Batman vs Superman trailer. A: It was an alright trailer. Jared is more of a Marvel fan than DC, and his favorite Marvel character is Hawkeye. Would he rather spend his time watching Ant Man? No, because he is spending time with the fans! The next fan has a big ass sign that says "This is a big ass sign" on it! Q: Gameplay is important, but are cinematics just as important in games today? A: Everything needs to be OK because no one notices it. Like a stage show, everything seems great. But if the lights went out, everyone would be miserable, even if Jared was just as hilarious with the microphone. When the back stage stuff goes well, nobody notices it. You don't need huge cinematics, just enough that they aren't bad. Then, there are people like David Cage, who don't understand anything! Q: When did Jared start filming in 60 frames per second? A: He's always filmed in 60 frames per second. YouTube has only just started showing videos in 60 frames per second. Jared's camera only has the option to film in 60 frames, he doesn't have any other options. Q: Which Nuzlocke did you tear you hair out the most? A: Y, because he knew nothing and lost horribly. Q: If you could have any 6 Pokémon from any of your Nuzlocke's on a team, which ones would you choose? A: Rathalos, Leebin, Q. Nuptup of course, and he won't need 5 or 6. Wiggleywoo is worthless. Q: What are some horror games that actually freaked you out? A: Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem. It is an amazing and incredible game. It is only scary once. P.T. was starting to get to him, but it no longer exists. Q: Which monster in Monster Hunter does Jared like fighting the most? A: Kelbi. He walks up, and kicks them. Real answer: The Gogmazios. A very small amount of Monster Hunter players will actually see him. He is awesome. Q: What does he think the NX will be? A: A Nintendo console. It will have a Mario game on it. He has no insight, and doesn't really know. Someone says that they have a controversial question. And Jared replies that he has never had a sexual relationship with PBG. Q: Who will win between Goku and Superman? A: Jared has eight different jokes, but he can't answer because he already knows. Someone is holding up a Boo, and Jared didn't recognize him. He excuses himself by saying that Boo didn't cover his face when Jared looked at him. Q: What was it like being on Game Grumps. A: Joke answer: It was one of the worst experiences of his life! Real answer: it was awesome. He's been on twice now. The first time, he was hanging out with Ross, and they had nothing to do, so he asked if he wanted to be on the show. Jared wondered if he had to get Arin's permission. Just Jared and Ross hung out in the office together, and people seemed to enjoy the episodes. He got to go back a few weeks ago and do some more. Q: What is your deal with BEEEEEESS!? A: They are terrifying! It a whole lot of bees came into the room, would everybody run?! Follow up question was about peas. They are OK on the side, but Jared likes baby carrots. Q: If a movie was made about your life, who would you get to play you? A: Ryan Gosling. The easy answer is the current Professor X actor James McAvoy. Jared gets that they look alike a lot. A lot of people also say Nicolas Cage, but Jared only agrees with this when he is fused with Jirard, and he has Jirard's eyebrows. Q: Has you ever considered getting an editor? A: No. He wants to have complete creative control, and has a clear vision of how he wants it to go. The easiest way to do it, is that he has to edit it. He might get someone to edit his gameplay videos in the future if it keeps going, but his main videos are going to be edited by him. Jared and the fan discuss Turtles in Time. Q: What kind of Pokémon gym leader would Jared be? What would the gimmick be? A: Bug. The gimmick would be to fight off actual swarms of Beedrils. His business would be crop destruction / insurance. Q: What are his best and worst Nuzlocke moments? A: His worst are every Nuzlocke except FireRed. His best moment was the FireRed victory, or transferring Nuptup up to the current games. Q: What is Jared's favorite Yungtown video? A: Top 10 Christmas Dunks. Jared gives a shoutout to Yungtown, and plays a siren through his phone for him. Q: The question is something to do with how Jared feels about his life. A: It started with an awkward teenage Jared, followed by a "don't know what I'm doing with my life" Jared followed by "This is actually working" Jared. Then there was "Screw it, we're going with it" Jared, and that's how he got where he is. The next person holds up some shoes and a picture of Jared while wearing 3D glasses! Q: What is your least favorite Pokémon? A: Jared isn't sure, but he has had an answer for this before. He lies by saying he loves them all equally. He stumbles over his words until someone shouts out Dunsparce. It's worthless. Q: Who would you like to see in the next Smash Bros from the Smash Ballot. A: Master Chief is his joke answer. His real answer is Simon Belmont, but it will never happen because Konami hates money! Q: In Drake of the 99 Dragons, what was going through his head when he was playing the game? A: "Where's a gun, where's a knife?" He felt remorse, because he bought the game as a joke gift for a friend. Jared saw him playing it on XBox Live, and his away message was "You did this to me". It was really funny. Jared felt bad for doing that to him. Q: Is there any videos he hasn't released? A: He was going to do a video about the Wii U when it was releasing, but there was a lot of stuff to cover, and when he wrote the script it wasn't funny or interesting at all, so he shelved it. The other one was a review of the Spike Video Game Awards because it was so bad, that Jared wanted to tear it apart. He had it scripted and recorded, but was too lazy to finish editing it. By the time he had time for it, the window opportunity had already gone. Q: What are your favorite Zelda games? A: They always change. NES Zelda is up there. Majora's Mask is up there. Jared loves Zelda II. Wind Waker is also up there. His favorite is A Link to the Past. Jared liked Twilight Princess, and all it did wrong was try to out Ocarina of Time Ocarina of Time. Q; His favorite of the new monsters in Monster Hunter. A: Gogmazios - the one he said earlier. Dalamadur is his least favorite, as it takes 40 minutes to fight! Angel has a question. Angel is responsible for Jared meeting his wife. Q: What do you have to say to someone who wants to be successful like you? A: "Get out of my territory." *mic drop and death stare* You have to have patience. This September, he will be doing ProJared for 5 years. Q: What do you and PBG do when you are alone together? A: They don't make out! It's whatever you want it to be. This person has an unopened bag of doritos. Q: He is asking for feedback on his channel. A: Jared gets messages for people wanting Jared to check out his channel all the time. When he sees these videos he deletes the message, and it isn't fair. Every now and then, if it is well written, and it may get his attention, but he will sometimes check out the channel. You can try, but it will probably get lost. No promises. Q: Which games are coming out that you are most hyped for? A: Joke answer: Blast Ball looks so good. He doesn't care about Blast Ball Real answer: X-Com 2. Q: Does Jared think there will ever be a good video game movie? A: He saw one that he liked, but didn't know what it was. He jokes about Pixels, even though they are actually boxels! Q: Besides Magic, what other card games do you play? A: He played the Play walker games, and doesn't care about the story. Magic Origins is coming out. He hasn't played the new ones. He isn't super into the Play Walker games. Q: What inspired you to make the Top 10 Dicks in Gaming? A: It was tongue in cheek, because Jared has seen so many boob videos, and Jared got sick of it. So he decided to talk about dicks. It is one of his favorite videos. Q: His favorite Smash 4 character? A: He has stuck with Link since the original. He also likes playing as Little Mac, and he is looking forward to playing as Ryu. He also likes Robin. He doesn't care about tiers. Q: Are you hype for Metal Gear Solid 5? A: He is so hype! He was excited for when it ended, but then it ended again. This September, it's going to end so hard! Jared loves Big Boss, and thinks he is the best character. Q: How many blue button up shirts do you own? A: Joke answer: They are all rentals! Real answer: He wants to say 4, but it may be low. Q: How would Jared describe his dream game? A: It would be full of realistic dicks. Cutscenes will be super important in this game, and it will have co-op and have RPG elements so you can get better with the dicks. And a climactic ending. Q: What is your favorite Vampire clan? A: Jared hasn't played in years. The clan that is hated by all the other clans. Giovanni possibly. He wants to play Shadow Run again. Q: Where's the Finishist? A: Go to tomorrow's panel with the Completionist. Q: Are you excited for the Final Fantasy remake? A: Eh. Jared doesn't like 7 that much. 6 is the best followed by 9, and Tactics is in there as well. He is afraid that remakes will ruin something, but the 4 remake was excellent. Q: Do you like Paper Mario? A: He likes Paper Mario a lot. Sticker Star wasn't very good. Thousand Year Door was OK. Jared can't wait to play the new one. Q: What was his job before working on YouTube? A: Working at Gamestop for 8 years. He doesn't recommend it. Q: Will he make another scripted series again? A: There are no current plans, but he wants to. He is mostly alone by himself, so he doesn't have the opportunity. Q: What is your favorite edition of D&D? A: 3.5 and 5th editions. He didn't hate 4th. He made it good. Q: Will he be revisiting the Kinect? A: No, everything that needs to be said already has been said. He also doesn't have an Xbox One. He doesn't play his PS4 much either. Q: Will there ever be live footage of the Finishist? A: As soon as they master that Fusion dance. Q: There is a question about Jared's Final Fantasy 14 siren server. A: He is looking for minions all the time. Q: What are his most fond memories from his time at ScrewAttack? A: The friends he met. He hangs out with Sam all the time. Q: Which Pokémon sucked the most when it died. A: Rathalos because he was supposed to be the chosen one. Jared was sad, and then the Nuzlocke died to a pair of keys! The end of the panel was cut off, but this was the last question. Category:Videos Category:Panel